


Ask Nicely

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Mad Max Snippets [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Begging, F/M, Podfic Welcome, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Max obviously has trouble asking for things like a normal human. So he's not going to get what he wants until he asks nicely.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote an actualfacts smutty wordburger here

She pins him to the bed and settles astride his hips, his erection laid against his stomach. It forms a perfect ridge to grind her clit against.

He looks up at her with something of reverence, his hands idly next to her knees, his lips a little parted. She cants her hips and leans forward to kiss him, and he makes a beautiful, wounded, desperate sound.

He strains up to kiss her back, his hands on her thighs now, but lightly, no force to his touch. He's accepting what she'll give him, not demanding more, and it makes her smile against his lips. He makes little noises in the back of his throat.

"Use your words," she tells him, letting her lips slide over his ear before pushing a little more upright. The angle is just right and the involuntary, shocky little thrusts of his hips are doing things for her. Wonderful things.

He is mouthing silent words like he's forgotten how speaking works, and she can't resist another kiss. Just like that she is there, her whole body lights up, and she gasps against his lips as she shudders her way through an orgasm.

His hands come up to stroke her shoulders, her back, her head. He is clearly on the edge, desperate for his release, but he gentles her through it, his eyes soft and fond.

"Mmm," she purrs, when she feels like she can move again. She experimentally rolls her hips, feels him draw in a sharp breath.

"Tell me what you want," she says against his lips. "Ask me nicely..."

It's not so much the asking nicely that's his problem, it's struggling to speak at all, and he shapes a dozen silent 'please's before he makes a sound.

"Please, Furiosa..."

The languid way she is rolling her hips, letting his erection slick between her lips and against her clit, is getting her fired up all over again.

"I'm listening," she teases, pinching his nipple when he closes his eyes in frustration. His hands are roaming her back, restless.

"I want to be.. _please_ \--" he gives a choked-off gasp when she grinds down a little harder. "--inside you..."

There's barely any breath behind it, but she's teased him and herself long enough. She leans up and braces herself against his chest with her stump, so that she can use her hand to guide him in.

There's so much wetness, it's glorious, and she slowly, slowly, _slowly_ sits down on him, enjoying that first sense of being stretched and filled.

His eyes are a little wild, and she wants to move, to give him what he needs. She guides one of his arms so that his forearm braces her torso, and the other one he slips between them, putting his thumb against her clit.

When she begins to move it feels so good a low, breathy sound is wrung from her, and he has to help her to maintain a rhythm, rocks her gently down along his body with the arm that is supporting her torso. She lays her hand against his cheek, and he presses into the touch, his eyes drifting shut.

With every rocking motion he slides deep inside of her, and his thumb rubs over her clit, and it's good, it's so--

"Good—" she chokes out, "gonna... again"

Her voice rises in pitch on the last word, her body seizes up, and then she can feel her muscles clench hard around him.

His eyes go very wide, and he rocks her down hard onto him, and then he is mouthing words she doesn't understand, and he spills inside of her.

He lowers her onto his chest, a hand cupping the back of her skull, and she listens to his heartbeat slowing down as they both catch their breaths

 

 


End file.
